zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Goodbye Zoey
Goodbye Zoey is a 48 minute running TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV show, Zoey 101. It is the season 3 finale as well as the 24th and 25th episodes of the season and the 51st and 52nd episodes in the series overall. It first aired on January 4, 2008. The movie was the first Zoey 101 episode to air after the announcement of star Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy. The week it aired, it was the top-rated show in both the 6-11 and 9-14 age groups, even beating out one of the show's main rivals, Hannah Montana. Plot Part 1 Zoey's parents come for an unexpected visit to PCA, tell Zoey and Dustin that they are moving to England. Zoey's dad's business is starting a new branch in London so they need to be there for awhile. When offered to accompany the parents to London and attend Covington Preparatory School, an expensive boarding school located in the city, Dustin quickly declines the offer because he is seeing someone, but Zoey decides to think about it first. Although Zoey treasures Chase's opinion, Chase had heard the rumor before Zoey gets a chance to tell him about the news. This leads Chase to bitterly convince Zoey that she should go to London, and she decides to leave PCA. Before she leaves she gives a sad moment saying goodbye to Lola, Quinn, Michael, Logan, Mark, Dustin, and Stacey. Chase, however, doesn't come to say goodbye. After she leaves, Michael confronts Chase and explains that if he told Zoey to stay at PCA, she would have. Now deeply regretful for treating Zoey so badly, Chase tries to stop her from leaving, but with no success, ending the episode. Part 2 Chase and Zoey finally talk via webcam after she left for England. Chase apologizes to her, and says that he really misses her. Zoey tells him that she accepts the apology, but she can't return to PCA. Chase starts hanging out with a girl named Gretchen, who looks a lot like Zoey only she has a repulsive personality while Lola and Quinn have to deal with Stacey moving in with them. Michael and Logan help him admit that he only did so because he missed Zoey, and due to Michael accidentally turning the webcam software back on, Zoey watches Chase confess his love for her when talking to Michael and Logan. Cast (Part 1) Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Supporting *Creagen Dow as Jeremiah Trottman *Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks *George Czarnecki as Groundskeeper *Delaney Lewis as Katie Velasquez *Kevin McHale as Dooley *Jonas Neal as Jock *Stephen James Rice as Teen Guy *Sandra Robinson as Mrs. Brooks *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Sharmane Strokes as Pretty Girl *Marcus Toji as Calvin *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Joseph Steven Yang as Mr. Roker *Mike Zimmerman as Volleyball Coach Cast (Part 2) Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Supporting *Creagen Dow as Jeremiah Trottman *Bobby Aronofksy as Bobby the Cab Driver *Roark Critchlow as Mr. Brooks *George Czarnecki as Groundskeeper *Delaney Lewis as Katie Velasquez *Kevin McHale as Dooley *Jonas Neal as Jock *Stephen James Rice as Teen Guy *Sandra Robinson as Mrs. Brooks *Madison Riley as Gretchen *Jack Salvatore, Jr. as Mark Del Figgalo *Sharmane Strokes as Pretty Girl *Marcus Toji as Calvin *Abby Wilde as Stacey Dillsen *Joseph Stephen Yang as Mr. Roker *Mike Zimmerman as Volleyball Coach Gallery Trivia *This is the third Zoey 101 TV movie. *The website Stacey mentions, www.specialtyswabs.com, redirects to iCarly.com. *Right before Chase comes to ask Lola and Quinn what Zoey's new number is, they are flipping through the channels on the TV. If you look, you can see the Daka Shoe Commercial from the Drake and Josh episode, "Really Big Shrimp." *Kevin McHale, who many will recognize as Artie Abrams from FOX's Glee, returns in this episode as "Dooley", a character he first played in the episode Wrestling. *Zoey only appeared in the first and last scene of the second part of this episode, making it her shortest span of screentime ever on the show. *This episode marks the last time we see Lola in pigtails, and the first time since People Auction. *This is the fourth time blood is shown in the show. The first three times being Welcome to PCA, The Great Vince Blake and Wrestling. Goofs *In the "Previously On Zoey 101" section at the beginning of the second part of this episode (in Canada only), there is a scene where Zoey is in a plane that did not actually air in the first part. *If Chase had really thrown Logan against the computer, the connection between Zoey's computer and the PCA computer would have shut off, yet Zoey can still see the conversation between the 3 boys, unless he just turned off the monitor. Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season finale